


Not With a Bang, But a Shiver (art)

by captaintinymite (augopher), rmn_werefoxes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augopher/pseuds/captaintinymite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmn_werefoxes/pseuds/rmn_werefoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek's meeting in Chapter 5.</p>
<p>Mating ceremony in Chapter 7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not With a Bang, But a Shiver (art)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not With a Bang, But a Shiver](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844853) by [captaintinymite (augopher)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/augopher/pseuds/captaintinymite). 



> For the [Sterek Big Bang 2015](http://sterek-big-bang.livejournal.com/) on Livejournal.
> 
> This story was created by the wonderful Jacqui and you all need to check it out! It was such a pleasure to work with her on this :)

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr as [rplague](rplague.tumblr.com) !


End file.
